fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vallite King/Script
Chapter 26: The Vallite King Opening (Corrin and party stand before the throne room) * Azura: We've finally arrived... Is everyone ready? Just beyond these doors is the throne room. * Corrin: And within, we'll likely find the king of Valla... * Azura: Yes. He should be inside/here. * Corrin: Everyone, let me go in first. * Xander: Are you crazy, Corrin? This is the king of Valla. He must be very powerful. You don't truly think you can take him on by yourself, do you? * Corrin: No, I know that I'll need all of your help... But the Rainbow Sage said that the Seal of Flames was critical to defeating Anankos. If I don't open with a blow from it, the rest of you may not even be able to hurt him! * Ryoma: I see... All right. We'll follow behind you, then. * Corrin: Thank you. Let's go! (The door opens. Corrin and party rush into the throne room) * Corrin: Anankos! Your time has— What?! (Corrin surveys the room) * Corrin: He's...not here. There's no one here at all. The throne room is empty. * Azura: Then where... (Blasts of fire strike Xander, Ryoma, Takumi, Leo, Camilla and Elise standing behind Corrin and Azura) * Corrin: What was that?! Are you all OK? * Xander: Gah! What... What just happened? * Leo: Why weren't...those two attacked? * Ryoma: Is it possible that... Corrin is the... * Takumi: I can't believe it... There's just no way. * Gunter: No...no, this makes sense. They are Vallites. Vallite royalty no less. Lord/Lady Corrin. You've deceived us, haven't you... * Corrin: You can't be serious, Gunter! * Azura: What are you saying?! * Gunter: I'm sorry to admit it, but it appears my intuition was correct. After Scarlet's murder, I suspected that there was a traitor among us. But... I never thought it would turn out to be the two of you. * Xander: This is madness! Corrin and Azura—betraying us? Gunter, explain yourself! * Gunter: Of course. It all makes sense now. These two worked hard to gather the royal families from Hoshido and Nohr. They brought them together, to Valla, so that it would be easy to eliminate them! * Corrin: That's not true! Gunter, stop! * Gunter: It was all a Vallite ploy! Lord/Lady Corrin has betrayed us! * Corrin: No! I haven't! (Flashback) * Scarlet: Oh, it's a custom among the knights of Cheve. Whenever one faces some monumental event, it's tradition to pin on a flower. (Next flashback) * Xander: What are you talking about? (Next flashback) * Gunter: The sight of her with that flower pinned to her chest just before the jump... (End of flashbacks) * Gunter: These two are the traitors! * Corrin: I would never betray my friends! You're wrong! * Gunter: That's all you have to say? Lord/Lady Corrin, it's painful to watch you lie to us. Please, just stop. * Corrin: But I know who the real traitor is! I wasn't sure before, but I know now. Ryoma, I know who killed Scarlet! * Ryoma: What? How do you know? * Gunter: A sudden revelation, Lord/Lady Corrin? Let's hear it, then. * Corrin: Scarlet's killer... It was you, Gunter! * Azura: What? It was Gunter? * Gunter: ... How disappointing. Accusing your accuser? Do you have any evidence? Lord/Lady Corrin, you couldn't sound any more desperate with your lies. * Corrin: Except that I'm not lying. Do you recall what you said to me? That you remember how that flower looked, pinned to Scarlet's chest before the jump? * Gunter: Of course. What of it? * Corrin: When we found Scarlet's body, does anyone remember seeing a flower? * Ryoma: Now that you mention it... No, there wasn't one on her. * Corrin: That's because the magical attack that she saved me from burned the flower away. And she had only put that flower on a moment before we jumped from the bridge. She and I were the last to jump, so the only ones who saw the flower on her were me...and whoever attacked her! * Gunter: Hrmph. * Corrin: What do you say now, Gunter? * Ryoma: Gunter! Did you kill Scarlet?! Answer me! (A moment of silence occurs. Gunter then responds) * Gunter: Hahahaha... BWAHAHAHAHA! (Gunter turns around, walks over to the Vallite throne and sits on it. Scene then shows an illustrations image of Gunter on the throne, surrounded by a purple aura) * Gunter: Excellent reasoning, milord/milady. You've found me out. Though I suppose there is no further need for honorifics, Corrin. I don't have to feign respect for you any longer. * Corrin: Gunter... How long have you been lying to us? * Gunter: Hmm... You have no idea how difficult it is to accurately answer that question. The simple answer is...the whole time. One way or another. * Corrin: And how about why? Why would you betray us... Why would you kill Scarlet? * Gunter: That's simple: I don't like you. I can't stand your belief in the good in everyone. I decided that I would tear every last bit of innocence away from you. * Corrin: I've known you my whole life, Gunter... This betrayal is unbelievable. * Gunter: The look on your face, Corrin. The look of someone without hope. Can you still say that you believe in everyone, Corrin? After this betrayal, can you still really believe that? * Corrin: Yes. Even now, I can find it in myself to believe in you, Gunter. * Gunter: I don't know what to say. Are you naive, or just stupid? * Corrin: If it means being able to trust my friends...my allies... After all, you're just being manipulated by Anankos. If I learned anything from fighting my mother...fighting my father... I believe I can still save you. * Gunter: Ha! Don't compare me to those pathetic puppets! They were nothing more than the fragile leftovers of long-dead fools. This body belongs to Anankos. I am him and he is me! * Corrin: I won't give up! I'll fight to get you back, Gunter. With the help of my friends, we're going to end this war! Pre-Battle * Azura: Be careful, Corrin! Vallite soldiers will emerge from the water around us. We'll need to use the Dragon Veins to stop them. (A blue light emerges beneath Corrin's feet and, if present, beneath Azura's as well) * Corrin: What... What's this? The ground around my feet is glowing... It's...comforting. And warm. I know this feeling... It feels like Mother is trying to protect me in this battle... (If Azura is present) * Azura: This warm light... It's not coming from our enemy. Mother... Are you protecting us? Battle (After freezing a section of water) * Azura: Excellent... We've frozen some of the water. Now Vallite soldiers won't be able to emerge from there. Don't let your guard down, though—it's possible that the ice will melt... Against Gunter Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin * Gunter: Welcome, Corrin! Do you still think you can try to sway me with your mutterings of trust and belief? * Corrin: Of course. I believe in you, Gunter. * Gunter: Your foolishness is just impressive. That's all right, though. If thinking as you do will be a comfort as your life fades, then be my guest! Defeated After Battle (Corrin and party surround the defeated Gunter) * Gunter: No!! This...isn't over yet... I am the king of Valla. He is me. I won't die. I refuse...to die... * Corrin: Stop this madness, Gunter! Just stop! (Azura starts to sing) * Gunter: What... What is this?! This song... * Xander: Corrin! Keep talking to him! What you're doing... It may actually be working! You're the only one who has a chance of breaking through Anankos's control! * Corrin: Gunter, I believe in you! Don't fight me! Fight the power controlling you! Remember the experiences we've shared! All the time we spent together... You'd cheer me up when I was sad about being stuck in the fortress... Think of the conversations we had—you, me, Jakob, Felicia and Flora! (Corrin walks towards Gunter) * Corrin: You helped me practice my swordsmanship... You taught me discipline and control but also taught me to laugh and let go. I cherish all of these memories, Gunter. So, please! Come back to us! Break free and come back! * Gunter: ...Lord/Lady Corrin... ...I... * Corrin: You remember, don't you? Hold on to those memories, those feelings! * Gunter: Ugh...gaaaaaaa... ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Gunter rears up to attack) * Xander: What?! Look out! * Ryoma: Corrin!!/! Move! * Corrin: AH! (Gunter stabs his sword into his gut) * Gunter: Urk... * Corrin: Gunter? * Gunter: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW... (A black smoke shoots out from Gunter's body) * Gunter: ... ...Milord/Milady. * Corrin: Gunter... What have you done? * Gunter: I will atone...for my actions... For my betrayal...with my life. * Corrin: Gunter! (Gunter collapses. Scene cuts away. Sakura and Elise heal Gunter's wounds) * Gunter: Urgh... * Corrin: Gunter, can you hear me? * Gunter: Lord/Lady Corrin... Yes, I can hear you. Do you recall when I told you that I declined King Garon's gift? How he offered dragon's blood, but I refused? It offended him greatly. So much that he had my wife and child killed. * Corrin: ...That's horrible. * Gunter: He didn't stop there. Once my family was dead, everyone in my town was also killed. * Corrin: ...But...why? * Gunter: I ask myself that, every day. I cannot understand the minds of royals. To you all, we commoners are little more than pawns in your schemes... Or weeds to be killed on a whim. * Corrin: That's not true... * Xander: Is that how people view the royalty? * Ryoma: Such an impression would easily breed powerful resentment... * Gunter: After my family was killed, I vowed to get revenge on Nohr and on King Garon. I helped raise you just to further my own goals. I only befriended you to use you against the man who took everything from me. * Corrin: That's...OK. I understand, Gunter. * Gunter: ...What? * Corrin: Whatever your motivations, you stayed by my side and helped me. Your intentions may have been dark, but you were still good to me. (If Corrin is male) * Corrin: And that's what you'll always be—my friend. (If Corrin is female) * Corrin: You'll always be important to me. * Gunter: But, I... I killed Scarlet... * Corrin: I know, but you were under the control of Anankos. You weren't you. If you truly wish to atone for what you've done, you must live. Live for Scarlet's sake. Live for the family that was taken from you. I need you to help me fight Anankos. To protect all the people he could still hurt. (If Corrin is male) * Corrin: Let's go. Our final battle awaits. (If Corrin is female) * Gunter: ... * Corrin: Let's go. Our final battle awaits. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script